tokyomajinfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
What began as a trilogy of campus-based juvenile RPG games, the Tokyo Majin Gakuen Denki expanded to include continuation and spin-off games, as well as following the story in other media forms. The original trilogy story in the Tokyo Majin Gakuen franchise follow students of Shinjuku's Magami Academy who possess supernatural powers - enough to protect the city from evil forces, or attract trouble from other schools! Official web. Here is a chronological list of the games in the entire franchise, by their original release dates: Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou 東京魔人學園剣風帖 (とうきょうまじんがくえんけんぷうちょう) was originally released to Nintendo PlayStation on June 16, 1998, and introduced the cult magicians of Magami Academy to the world. Sometimes transliterated as Ken Kaze Tobari ''(けんかぜとばり), it is known as ''Man's Chapter (人の章). Kenpuuchou was later re-released for the Nintendo DS on August 21, 2008, after the showing of the anime TV series Kenpuuchou Tou, and to celebrate its 10-year anniversary. Tokyo Majin Gakuen Oboro-kitan 東京魔人學園朧綺譚 (とうきょうまじんがくえんおぼろきたん) released April 12, 1999 is a video game that attempts to add closure to the characters in Kenpuuchou. Some of it is considered fan service, showing some discrepencies with the other VG stories. It gives background on many of the protagonists and antagonists, including Tatsuma Hiyuu's parents, the origin of Munetaka Yagyuu, and Ryuuzan Arai's past. Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehouchou 東京魔人學園外法帖（とうきょうまじんがくえんげほうちょう) released January 24, 2002 to PlayStation and is referred to as the Heaven's Chapter (天の章). It is set during the Edo period, and features the ancestors to the original characters in Kenpuuchou. Magami Academy is founded by Yuri Tokizusa, who created the supernatural school during the Bakumatsu to battle the demonic forces fighting the Tokugawa Shogunate. Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehouchou: Keppuuroku 東京魔人學園外法帖血風録 (とうきょうまじんがくえんげほうちょうけっぷうろく) is the remake of the Heaven's Chapter, Gehouchou, by Marvelous Entertainment for the PlayStation 2 platform. It came out August 12, 2004. It released with a companion book on Norse Mythology and character information. Tokyo Majin Gakuen Teisenchou 東京魔人學園帝戰帖 (とうきょう まじんがくえんていせんちょう) was the final installment in the concept trilogy, released to Ninetendo DS by Marvelous Entertainment. It's referred to as the Earth's Chapter ''(地の章). Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Emaki 東京魔人學園剣風帖繪巻 (とうきょうまじんがくえんけんぷうちょうえまき) was not a game release on its own, but rather a special edition set of both ''Kenpuuchou and Oboro-kitan. The package was released on July 13, 2007 for limited time. Related and Spin-off Games Tokyo Majin Gakuen Fuju Fuuroku 東京魔人學園符咒封録 (とうきょうまじんがくえんふじゅふうろく) was first released to WonderSwan on October 12, 2000 by Asmik Ace; later released on April 1, 2004 for the GameBoy Advance with Marvelous Entertainment. It is a card-battle game, and is considered to be set in the Man's Chapter universe of the Gakuen Denki. Kowloon Youma Gakuen Ki 九龍妖魔學園紀 (くーろんようまがくえんき) part of the Gakuen Denki, and depite this spin-off's name (Kuuron, or Kowloon) the story takes place in Shinjuku, at the Kamiyoshi Academy. The title character is an exchange student who is a self-proclaimed treasure hunter seeking the ruins beneath the school. The game was released for PlayStation 2 by Atlus and Shout! Design Works on September 16, 2004. Official web. Kowloon Youma Gakuen Ki re:charge 九龍妖魔學園紀 re:charge (くーろんようまがくえんき り：ちゃーじ) epilogue game released September 28, 2006 for PS2. Official web. Tokyo Mono Harashi: Karasu no Mori Gakuen Kitan 東京鬼祓師 鴉乃杜學園奇譚 (とうきょうものはらしからすのもりがくえんきたん) was the most recent spin-off game in the franchise. Another card battling game, it released on April 22, 2010 by Atlus for PlayStation portable. Official web.